


We become the threads, intertwining

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Obi-Wan Has a Big Dick, Pining, Praise Kink, Sharing a Bed, Size Kink, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn
Summary: Anakin suddenly wakes up and opens his eyes with a gasp, quickly taking in what's actually happening. It's still dark in the room, and Anakin is curled on his side facing away from Obi-Wan, hard and leaking in his sleep pants.And Obi-Wan isgrindingagainst him.(Or, in which Anakin knows pretending to be married to his Master and sleeping in the same bed is never destined to end well. Until it does.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 39
Kudos: 428
Collections: Obikin Secret Santa 2020





	We become the threads, intertwining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himboskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himboskywalker/gifts).



> This is part of the Obikin discord server Secret Santa, and is for Himboskywalker who had the prompt: _Sleeping in the same bed and one of the pair starts grinding or squirming or something of that nature on the other one in their sleep. They can stay asleep through the whole thing or wake up partway through,but the other one,Anakin or Obi-Wan,is definitely wide awake and trying not to get off on it. Intercrural would be great!_  
>  I hope you like it!!
> 
> Also, the plot is very minimal and is just to get to the smut, so don't expect much worldbuilding hahaha
> 
> Title from World We Created by Giveon, and thank you so so much to [Aurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysm_dialogue/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue) for betaing this for me!
> 
> ** Look for the × symbol which will it indicate the beginning and end of the grinding-in-sleep parts if you wish to skip those **

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan jokes as he pulls back the covers on the bed. Anakin gives him a weak smile in reply, his knees drawn up to his chest from where he sits on the very edge of his own side of the bed, as far away from Obi-Wan as physically possible. 

It's hard enough that on this new mission they have to pretend to be a recently married couple in public, since most offworlders who visit are on their honeymoons and they don't want to arouse too much wariness yet. But now they have to sleep in the same bed too. Their hostess at the palace they're stationed at had given them what she called a, "Lovers' suite". Obi-Wan had said that it is already a risk to be pretending in the first place, so they have to sleep together or else it would be too suspicious if it was obvious to the housekeepers that one of them had slept anywhere but the huge bed for several nights. 

And according to their briefing, these people are very good at being suspicious of outsiders. At least this is the only thing they have to pretend about, since this planet is so far removed that they were oblivious even about the war and know nothing of the famed Jedi who fought in it. But still, the pretending they _do_ have to do is hard enough, and Anakin thinks that he might actually miss the bunks in the barracks compared to the prospect of sleeping next to Obi-Wan.

Plus, there's also the fact that there is no other sleeping surface anyway—the best alternatives being a loveseat that Anakin is too tall for (he'd already tried it out, but in vain), and the hardwood floor. He should have brought a bedroll, though he knows Obi-Wan would insist he sleep in the bed and Obi-Wan in the bedroll, which Anakin will not have. His former Master deserves that comfort, at least, even if it means Anakin has to partake in it as well. 

Obi-Wan had asked Anakin first if he was comfortable with this mission, and Anakin had said yes even though he isn't quite comfortable at all. He's far too attracted to his former Master, too much that he's gotten used to obeying Obi-Wan's every command recently and perking up even more at Obi-Wan's praise. He'd thought it was a phase when he was a hormonal Padawan, but now his attraction has grown and grown as a Knight, until now he's pretty sure he's in _love_. And that's a scary thought. 

Ahsoka has guessed already, which apparently means he's completely obvious about his feelings too. 

It didn't help earlier today that Obi-Wan had to keep a steady hand on the small of Anakin's back or an arm wrapped around his waist, when they had to sit close together with Obi-Wan's arm on Anakin's shoulders, with Anakin having Obi-Wan smile at him so openly. It felt so real, like he'd actually belonged to Obi-Wan, like he was wanted in that way, and it made his heart fucking _ache_. But he can never have Obi-Wan in that way, because he knows he doesn't feel the same about Anakin, otherwise surely he would have said something by now if Anakin is so obvious about his attraction. 

Obi-Wan gets into bed next to him while wearing only his sleep pants, strands of hair already falling out of place from the events throughout the day. Anakin swallows and once more, and checks to make sure his mental walls are securely up, even though he knows Obi-Wan has been worried about their lack of exchange through their bond all day. He finally slips under the covers and tries to get settled, but he's starkly aware of Obi-Wan a few inches away, both of them shirtless, and it keeps him on edge. 

"Your arm," Obi-Wan suddenly says, and Anakin is confused until he notices Obi-Wan's gaze focused on Anakin's prosthesis on top of the blanket. Anakin blushes, realizing he'd taken his glove off before getting into bed out of habit. "Sorry, I just haven't seen it in a while. You've done good work on it." Anakin feels himself flushing even more at the praise, looking down at his mechno-arm and flexing the gold-plated fingers self-consciously. 

Without thinking, he holds his right hand out to Obi-Wan, and before he can pull it back in embarrassment, Obi-Wan gently takes it in his own. His touch is soft, suddenly overflowing Anakin with golden warmth at the care Obi-Wan touches him with. Obi-Wan runs his fingers lightly over the knuckles, the smooth, gleaming durasteel. It feels oddly intimate, and Anakin feels like he can barely breathe.

"It's very beautiful, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmurs, making Anakin squirm slightly. "Thank you for allowing me to see it." Obi-Wan lets him go and Anakin sets his arm back down, feeling like it's tingling with the ghost of Obi-Wan's touch. 

"Thanks," Anakin mumbles, not quite able to look Obi-Wan in the eye. He sinks further down into the bed and pulls the covers up, feeling shy even as his body thrums with pleasure at being praised by Obi-Wan for something he's spent so much time on, that's truly become a part of him. Obi-Wan settles into bed as well, their little moment over, and now it's time for Anakin to sleep in the same bed as Obi-Wan and hope he survives. 

"Goodnight, then," Obi-Wan says into the silence, twisting his body around to turn off the light, suddenly enveloping them in darkness. The palace is situated by itself above the rest of the city, so there are not the usual night sounds that Anakin's used to on Coruscant, and it's so quiet with only the sound of Obi-Wan's slow breathing and the slight rustle of the bedsheets. Anakin stares at the dark ceiling before sighing and turning over on his side away from Obi-Wan, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. 

He doesn't know how much time passes, but he does know that he still can't sleep. No matter what position he situates himself in, nothing feels comfortable. He tosses and turns and changes from side to side, one moment throwing the covers down to his waist and the next pulling them up to his chin. He's close to giving up and going to work out instead because he knows he'll wake up sometime in the night anyways, and he figures there's no point to keep trying.

But then Obi-Wan, who has been quiet and motionless the entire time, suddenly reaches out a hand to grasp Anakin's shoulder, and Anakin immediately stills at the unexpected touch of Obi-Wan's warm hand. He thought Obi-Wan would have been asleep, though now he thinks that maybe he woke Obi-Wan up, which makes him feel guilty.

"Shh, just relax, Anakin," Obi-Wan says quietly, sending soothing energy through their bond, already making him feel soft and sleepy now. "You're okay." Anakin can't see Obi-Wan's face in the darkness, but he fantasizes about Obi-Wan staring at him with his beautiful, kind eyes, about Obi-Wan holding Anakin close and petting his hair, about Obi-Wan saying something calming in his perfect voice and kissing Anakin on the forehead. Anakin feels himself slipping, and just before he falls into unconsciousness, he feels Obi-Wan's hand finally pull away. 

_Anakin moans, pressing his face into the bedsheets underneath him. He sinks into the way his hips are positioned, on his elbows and knees, back arched so his ass is pushed up in the air. He's hard, his cock wet with precome, his hole slicked and clenching around nothing._

_"Please," he feels himself beg, the sheets damp from his panting, and he finally feels warm hands settle gently on his ass, caressing his skin. Anakin presses his hips up into the touch and wiggles slightly, releasing a tiny whimper. He hears soft laughter, a sudden thrill swooping through him as he recognizes it as Obi-Wan's._

_"Stay still, Anakin," Obi-Wan says, making Anakin shiver at his words, his voice deep and warm. Anakin trembles but stays as still as he can, and he feels Obi-Wan's fingers dig into the flesh of his ass, spreading him open to properly look at his hole. He gasps as he feels the head of Obi-Wan's cock tease against his rim and Anakin can't stop his needy whine, and then Obi-Wan thrusts his cock against the crease of Anakin's ass with a slick sound, not yet pressing inside of him. Anakin feels his own cock ache and tears prick his eyes with want._

_"Please, Master—"_

×

Anakin suddenly wakes up and opens his eyes with a gasp, quickly taking in what's actually happening. It's still dark in the room, and Anakin is curled on his side facing away from Obi-Wan, hard and leaking in his sleep pants.

And Obi-Wan is _grinding_ against him. 

His warm body is pressed up against Anakin's back, his arm draped loosely over Anakin's middle. Anakin can feel Obi-Wan's hair tickling his skin, hear his heavy breathing and the little hitches in breath that he makes in his sleep. His hard cock is rutting against Anakin's lower back, and Anakin pushes his ass back on instinct to feel more, but then he freezes as he realizes that Obi-Wan waking up and finding Anakin awake too in this position would be very awkward. 

Anakin is both incredibly mortified and turned on, feeling dizzy from the sudden end of his dream and then being dropped into reality where he can almost believe it's a continuation of his dream. He buries his face into the pillow before he can make any sounds, resisting the urge to touch his cock where it's throbbing in his pants. Obi-Wan's hips move against his ass lazily, erratically, and Anakin squeezes his eyes shut as an unconscious shudder rolls through him at the pleasure building in his belly. 

He has always known Obi-Wan is well endowed, has imagined how Obi-Wan's cock would feel in his hand, his mouth, his ass, too many times to count. But to _feel_ it, feel it hard and big and searing hot against him, trapped in Obi-Wan's pants, is almost too much to bear. Anakin just wants to whine and grind back into that hardness, and it's so hard to keep still, especially with Obi-Wan's body so close to him, the possessive arm slung over Anakin, Obi-Wan's breath tickling the skin of his neck. 

Obi-Wan's sex life must be lacking for him to be unconsciously doing this, and Anakin feels almost like being completely reckless and waking his Master up, offering himself to help Obi-Wan find release. He wants to be the one Obi-Wan fucks, so desperately, and he's just barely able to rein himself in before doing anything truly stupid. 

Minutes creep by as Obi-Wan continues, Anakin practically holding his breath, his heart rapidly pounding and his body feeling feverishly hot. The front of his pants are _definitely_ wet now, cock pulsating with want and aching to be touched. He tries to think about anything _but_ his arousal and Obi-Wan behind him, but it's utterly impossible and he feels like he's hanging onto only a tiny thread of control. 

And then, Obi-Wan suddenly stops. 

×

His breathing slows and evens out, body going limp against Anakin and his dream seemingly gone before he can finish. Blood pounding in his ears, Anakin continues to stay motionless, thinking about how to escape to the 'fresher. But Obi-Wan moves first, rolling over onto his back and sighing in his sleep, arm still on Anakin's waist. Anakin waits to make sure Obi-Wan is still sleeping soundly, before he very carefully picks Obi-Wan's slack arm off of him and slides out from under it, setting it gently back down onto the mattress once he slips out of bed. 

Anakin walks as quietly as he can to the 'fresher, cringing at the soft _swish_ of the door opening and closing. He breathes a big sigh of relief once the 'fresher door shuts behind him, turning the light on and unable to stop himself when a hand wanders immediately down to grab at his cock through his pants. Anakin starts to groan before he slaps his hand over his mouth, quickly turning on the faucet, hoping the sound of running water will mask any sounds he makes. 

It's not even a question about whether or not he's about to get off, because he feels like he might just die if he doesn't come right now. He shoves his pants down just enough to get his cock out, leaning against the bathroom counter with his mechno-hand as he finally wraps a hand around his dick. He immediately gasps, fiercely biting his lip as everything feels so intense from being hard and not being able to touch himself for longer than he can handle. 

He's leaking enough precome that his fist moves with a slick glide, making an embarrassingly loud wet sound as he pulls himself off too quickly to last long, unable to stop now that he's begun. His arousal is increasing fast with the memory of Obi-Wan's body against his own, of Obi-Wan's cock pressing into his flesh, hot and hard and so _real_.

This is not the first time he's gotten off to thoughts of his Master, but he's never done it right after a hot dream about him and then feeling Obi-Wan actually grind up against him, _fuck_ —

His breathing is harsh, body trembling as the pleasure nearly becomes too much. He needs just a bit more, just a bit more to come, and he desperately takes his mechno-hand off the counter to move behind himself and dip under the waistband of his pants. His hand slides down to find his hole, immediately jerking his hips forward at the first light touch to his rim. 

He curses under his breath, feeling himself on the brink, and then he presses one finger a little harder, just enough to breach inside of himself a bit and feel that addicting pressure. And that's all he needs to come all over his hand and the counter, trying not to make a sound as he pants and shakes, his orgasm almost too powerful for him to stay on his feet. He swears again, full of achy, warm pleasure that seeps through him as he slows down the hand on his cock and takes his other hand out of his pants. 

Once he catches his breath, everything seems so quiet, and Anakin feels strangely weird about what he just did. He looks at himself in the mirror, sees his wild hair and flushed cheeks and sighs, because this is his life now and this exact thing will probably happen for the remainder of the mission unless Anakin sleeps somewhere else. And Anakin doesn't want to embarrass himself or Obi-Wan if Obi-Wan wakes up in the middle of a dream or Anakin happens to grind against Obi-Wan unconsciously too. 

He washes his hands and his sensitive dick, and tries his best to scrub the precome off his pants with a wet washcloth. He also cleans the remainder of come off of the counter, before he splashes water on his face because he's still feeling a bit too warm. He doesn't think he could possibly go back into the bedroom and fall asleep right next to Obi-Wan after what's happened, so he yields to the fact that he'll have to sleep somewhere else and find a reasonable explanation for Obi-Wan in the morning. 

Tiptoeing back out of the 'fresher, Anakin makes his way through the dark sitting room over to the tiny loveseat. There's still a few hours until dawn, when Obi-Wan usually wakes up to meditate, and Anakin is starting to feel sleepy again after his orgasm, even with his mind still whirring. Thankfully he'd left his travel bag on the loveseat, so he grabs a new pair of pants, hoping Obi-Wan won't notice they're different than the ones he went to bed with. 

He changes into the clean pants and grimaces as he stuffs the damp ones back into the bag, but Anakin doesn't have the patience to care much right now. He watches the door to the bedroom for a moment, but all seems quiet still. Thinking surely he'd be able to find sleep here after sleeping in many uncomfortable places on missions, he crawls onto the loveseat and awkwardly curls up, resting his head on the hard armrest. 

He tries to sleep as best he can, and he even meditates a bit which he hardly ever does for trying to sleep. But ultimately, his feet dangle off the couch, the armrest makes his head ache, and he's too frustratingly exhausted to try any longer. He gets up with a huff and resorts to unrolling Obi-Wan's meditation mat on the floor, curling up on that instead and pillowing his head in his arms. It's hardly any more comfortable, but finally he's able to doze, going in and out of a fitful sleep. Eventually he hears the _swish_ of the bedroom door opening. 

"Anakin?" Dazed, Anakin looks up to find Obi-Wan standing in the doorway, looking down at Anakin pitifully trying to sleep on the mat. Obi-Wan looks like he just woke up, hair messy and his sweatpants slung low. 

From his position on the floor, Anakin's eyes are drawn to the slight bulge in Obi-Wan's pants, imagining how it would have looked when Obi-Wan's cock was hard earlier. He feels himself blush and quickly looks away. 

"What are you doing out here?" Obi-Wan asks, voice rough from sleep. Anakin awkwardly sits up, body hurting in various places. 

"I went to the 'fresher and didn't want to disturb you by coming back into bed." Obi-Wan frowns. 

"Well, me waking up to you nowhere to be found at three in the morning disturbed me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Obi-Wan says, and Anakin knows Obi-Wan's afraid of more dreams like the ones about his mother or Padmé, and he feels bad about worrying his Master like that.

"I'm fine, I promise, Master," Anakin says with as much sincerity as possible, finally meeting Obi-Wan's eyes in the dim light. Obi-Wan nods, and Anakin feels Obi-Wan's twinge of relief through their bond. 

"Come back to bed, Anakin. You look like a stray loth-cat curled up outside the door." Anakin gives a bashful smile, dipping his head. It looks like he'll not be able to say no to Obi-Wan, so he finally stands up and follows Obi-Wan back into the bedroom. 

Obi-Wan turns the light on as they get back into bed in their respective places, Anakin still feeling his face flushed bright red and hoping Obi-Wan won't notice. But of course he does, even when Anakin stays as far away as possible, keeping his head determinedly turned away from Obi-Wan. 

"Are you feeling ill?" Obi-Wan asks, reaching out a hand to smooth Anakin hair out of his face and press his palm to his forehead. Anakin swallows nervously. 

"N-no I feel fine, Master, just a bit warm is all." Obi-Wan takes his hand away but he still looks concerned. 

"Do you want a lighter blanket? These ones are quite heavy," he says, pushing back the comforter and soft throw blanket that are on the bed. Anakin nods just to get Obi-Wan to stop worrying about him, so Obi-Wan goes over to the closet in search of a top sheet or something lighter, but he comes back empty-handed. "Some suite," Anakin hears him mutter as he walks over to his own travel bag and takes out one of his clean robes. "Here, you can use this if you want," Obi-Wan said, handing out his robe to Anakin. 

Anakin accepts it with a murmured thanks, draping it over himself as Obi-Wan gets back into bed and pulls the other blankets to his side. Anakin keeps still until Obi-Wan turns off the light, and then he's wrapping the robe tighter around him, deeply breathing in the familiar scent of Obi-Wan, of the Temple laundry detergent, of something that simply smells like _home_. He finally falls back to sleep imagining that he's curled up next to Obi-Wan instead of there being empty space between them, imagines hearing Obi-Wan's heartbeat from where Anakin imagines resting his head on his chest. 

He wakes up to golden morning sunlight filtering through the window, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings; he's still on his side of the bed facing the wall, still clutching Obi-Wan's robe around him. Obi-Wan has already left the bed though, and there's a slightly indented spot on his side from where he slept. Anakin sighs deeply and stretches, thinking he'd better get up and hope he's not going to be too awkward around Obi-Wan today. Though, that will be even harder because of them having to pretend to be _married_ again. 

Anakin goes out to the sitting room, where he finds Obi-Wan posed on his mat, meditating, and Anakin walks quietly past him to reach his travel bag. Obi-Wan doesn't move or talk, but Anakin feels a _good morning_ wrap around him through their bond. Anakin grabs a clean pair of clothes and makes for the 'fresher, crossing his fingers in hopes that everything will go well today. 

***

It's another excruciating day of people referring to Obi-Wan as Anakin's _husband_ , of Obi-Wan rubbing circles into his skin from where his arm is wrapped around him, of Obi-Wan kissing the back of his hand. Anakin feels a blush on his cheeks all day, but at least people think it's because they're newlyweds and because Obi-Wan is so damn _charming_. Obi-Wan acts the same as usual after last night, which is a good thing, but Anakin also doesn't know if that will last after another night in the same bed. 

***

They're walking back to their room in the palace after a long day of ambassador meetings and recon disguised as sightseeing, and Anakin is trying not to sweat as Obi-Wan holds his hand between them. Anakin is hyper-aware of Obi-Wan's hand in his own, even though it's his gloved hand. He tries not to squeeze too hard or too loosely, to not keep his arm too stiff or let it swing too much. He feels hot all over, worried about tonight, and by the time they're close to their suite, he's getting desperate again. 

"Should I ask for a cot or something to sleep on?" Obi-Wan's pace falters for a moment, and his head turns to look at Anakin, but Anakin can't look back at him. 

"They're watching our every move here, so I don't think it would be wise. We're supposed to be on our honeymoon." The phrase _our honeymoon_ makes Anakin's heart beat a little faster. 

"So? You're so cautious," Anakin says in reply. He knows he's being petulant, but it springs from his anxiety and he can't help it. 

"For good reason, my Padawan."

"Not a Padawan anymore," Anakin grumbles, but Obi-Wan ignores him. Obi-Wan makes them stop in the hallway, tugging Anakin to face him. 

"Are you really that uncomfortable sleeping with me?" Obi-Wan asks, looking concerned and maybe a little bit hurt. "I'm sorry if I happened to encroach on your space last night, I don't want to make you feel—" Anakin is quick to reassure him. 

"No, you're okay, Master, it's all okay! I just . . . don't want you to feel uncomfortable is all." Obi-Wan gives him a bracing smile. 

"You could never, Anakin." Obi-Wan squeezes Anakin's hand and gently pulls Anakin along to continue their walk down the hallway. Anakin has doubts about Obi-Wan's statement though. He thinks, _if I told him I want him to fuck me in that bed, then he'd definitely be uncomfortable._

The evening passes uneventfully, Obi-Wan and Anakin in their respective places in the sitting room, Obi-Wan on the loveseat with his datapad and Anakin on the floor doing his nightly stretches. Doing their normal routines, even in an unfamiliar place, calms Anakin down more, and by the time he's finished and they're getting ready for bed, Anakin is lethargic and at peace. 

Getting into bed is the same as the night before, both of them in their sleep pants getting into their own sides of the bed, Anakin still feeling a bit shy. Obi-Wan tells him goodnight and turns off the light, and once Anakin is in the quiet darkness, he's tasked with trying to fall asleep. He knows he should, even if he's nervous about what his body will do in his sleep. But still it feels like whatever happens after tonight will change things forever, for better or for worse. 

His sleepy mind conjures up images of Obi-Wan—of Obi-Wan smiling, of Obi-Wan holding his hand, of Obi-Wan laughing, of Obi-Wan trailing kisses down his skin, of Obi-Wan, _Obi-Wan_ —

He's dreaming again. 

×

There are simply fragments at first, fragments of feelings and images, of rolling hips and heated skin and the brush of facial hair against sensitive thighs. There's nothing tangible to hold onto in his dreams, but he still feels the need, the desire, the warmth and want. But he knows Obi-Wan is there too, knows that it is Obi-Wan's body against his side, Obi-Wan cock pressing into him and making him moan. 

Anakin is on his back with Obi-Wan on his side against him, hard cock grinding into his hip and thigh. Anakin squirms, his own cock hard and aching, and then he opens his eyes and realizes he's not dreaming anymore. It's almost a repeat of the night before, and Anakin's breath catches in his throat of the sudden flood of arousal. Obi-Wan is pressed against his side and Anakin feels the length of Obi-Wan's cock against him, Obi-Wan's breath against his neck. Anakin looks up at the ceiling with wide eyes, and he can't stop the tiny whimper that escapes him and the little circle he makes with his hips. 

×

Obi-Wan suddenly stills, and then without time for Anakin to grasp what's happening, Obi-Wan is awake and quickly sitting up, practically propelling himself out of bed. He stands at the edge, awkwardly holding a bit of blanket up in a feeble attempt to cover himself. He looks frazzled, wild-eyed even in the dim light, and Anakin sits up, panic sinking into him. 

"Sorry—this is—inappropriate—I'm—" Obi-Wan is breathing heavily, fumbling with his words like he never does, and it makes Anakin want to make him feel better. "I'll just—" Obi-Wan walks backwards towards the door, hands clasped in front of him like that could possibly hide his erection. Anakin starts talking before he can stop himself. 

"Wait! I can help you out." Obi-Wan looks up at him sharply, and Anakin feels himself blushing. Well, he can't go back from this now. 

". . . What?" Obi-Wan asks, voice sounding a bit strangled. Anakin takes a steadying breath, preparing to fling himself out there with no return. He deliberately pulls down his side of the blankets to reveal his own tented sleep pants, watching Obi-Wan's eyes flicker between Anakin's face and his erection, brow furrowed as he obviously tries to understand. 

"I want to help, Master. You don't have to get off alone." Obi-Wan looks stunned at this series of events, but Anakin can still tell he's intrigued. He doesn't flee out of the room, at least. 

"Anakin . . ." Obi-Wan says warningly, as if trying to see if this is a joke, if Anakin's being serious, if this is _actually happening_ right now. And Anakin can _feel_ his desire through their bond, can feel that he wants this, wants Anakin, and Anakin is suddenly filled with more confidence. 

"It's fine, Obi-Wan, aren't we brothers in arms?" He references the fact that many of their men often bedded together during the war, that it was normal and common, often expected. There were even a handful of times when Anakin slept with some of the 501st after a particularly hard battle, grounding themselves back to reality with the touch of calloused hands and mouths that still tasted of dust and grit. 

Anakin doesn't know if that excuse will even work for Obi-Wan, but he also sits back on his hands and pushes his bare chest out, letting his head fall back. He sees Obi-Wan swallow thickly, sees him thinking rapidly and getting distracted by the sight of Anakin and his own still-hard cock. Finally Obi-Wan nods as if in resignation. 

"Fine, you can help. If you insist." Anakin blinks in shock as Obi-Wan walks back over to the bed and sits in his spot, because Anakin hadn't thought this far ahead, about what he'd actually do when he got to _touch_ Obi-Wan. 

"But do _you_ want to? I don't want to do anything you don't want or aren't comfortable with," Anakin says earnestly, completely ready to be embarrassed and blue-balled for Obi-Wan's sake if he doesn't actually want this. Obi-Wan is silent for a moment, but then he nods again and finally looks up into Anakin's eyes. The lighting is still dim, but Anakin can tell his pupils are blown wide. 

"Yes, Anakin. I find that I do want this." Obi-Wan's voice is still low and a bit raspy, and it makes Anakin shiver a little at the sound. It feels surreal; Anakin draws his eyes down to Obi-Wan's pants, gaze flicking up to Obi-Wan's to ask for silent permission, and then Obi-Wan is reaching into his pants himself and pulling out his cock. 

Anakin lets out an embarrassing noise, something akin to a _whimper_ , at the sight of Obi-Wan's hard cock. He immediately wants to put his mouth on it, have it inside him, because _fuck_. It's like he's imagined, thick and flushed and _big_ , and Anakin swears his mouth is watering. He realizes he's staring when Obi-Wan shifts awkwardly on the bed, and so Anakin finally reaches out to cautiously wrap his left hand around Obi-Wan's cock. 

Obi-Wan immediately exhales slowly, and Anakin has to bite his lip to stop from making any more noises. He relishes the way Obi-Wan's cock looks in his hand, the way it still looks so big, the way Anakin's fingers have to stretch around the width of him at the base. Anakin just touches him lightly at first, getting used to the feel and texture of him, soaking this up in case it's the only time he gets this chance. He quickly takes his hand off so he can spit in his palm, seeing Obi-Wan watch him intently out of the corner of his eye.

Then Anakin is putting his hand back on his cock, sliding his grip up and then down in a mesmerizing slick slide, not able to stop watching Obi-Wan's cock in his hand. Obi-Wan moans softly, hands gripped in the sheets and body almost trembling from trying to keep still. Anakin works hard to figure out exactly what Obi-Wan likes most, like when he goes down further to squeeze softly at his balls or twist his hand intently at the head of his cock. The only noises are Obi-Wan's soft sounds of enjoyment, the wet sound of Obi-Wan's cock being pleasured, Anakin's heavy breathing. 

" _Anakin_ —" Obi-Wan groans out, and it causes arousal to swoop through Anakin. "Can I—?" Obi-Wan is looking at where Anakin's own cock shows through his pants, and Anakin nods wildly. 

" _Please_." Anakin shoves his pants down as best he can with one hand, slightly embarrassed by how precome is smeared on his stomach from his dripping cock. He wasn't even thinking about how hard he is while touching Obi-Wan, but now he is very aware of how he aches. And then Obi-Wan is reaching out and wrapping his own hand around Anakin, and he can barely handle it. " _Hahhh_ —" Anakin's head falls back and his eyes flutter shut, and he feels like he could come already. 

Obi-Wan doesn't even need anything to help pull his hand smoothly along his cock because Anakin is so wet from his arousal. His chest feels tight, like he can barely breathe with how intense Obi-Wan's hand feels on him. He almost forgets to keep his own hand moving on Obi-Wan's cock, too clumsy because of watching the head of his own cock disappearing and reappearing in Obi-Wan's fist. 

Anakin would feel mortified about the sounds he's making if it didn't all feel so fucking _good_. "Oh, please _fuck_ me, Master," Anakin moans, then he panics when Obi-Wan's hand leaves his cock and he thinks he majorly messed up. And then:

"Turn around and face the other way."

Obi-Wan's voice is rough, ruined enough to send sparks scattering through Anakin at the sound. Anakin obeys him immediately, turning over on his side facing away from Obi-Wan, thinking, _oh god oh god it's finally happening._

His pants are pulled down a little bit more until his waistband digs into the middle of his thighs, and Anakin gasps and arches his back towards Obi-Wan, heart pounding. Anakin hears the sound of Obi-Wan fisting his own cock for a moment before he feels Obi-Wan's hand touch his hip. His hand caresses down Anakin's thigh and then gently lifts the leg up a bit, until he's able to slip his cock in-between Anakin's upper thighs. 

Anakin makes a questioning noise, but Obi-Wan is quick to reassure him. "Shh, like this," Obi-Wan murmurs, before he's pressing his hips forward, and _oh_. Obi-Wan's hips meet Anakin's ass, and then he pulls back and grinds in again, fucking the soft, slick space between Anakin's thighs.

It makes Anakin nearly delirious at the feeling, at the thought of Obi-Wan using him like this, and he can barely keep his eyes open because of the pleasure flooding his body. He squeezes his legs together a bit tighter, making Obi-Wan groan, mouth close to Anakin's ear so that it reverberates through him. 

" _Yes_ , just like that," Obi-Wan pants, and Anakin whines too loudly in response. His hips twitch back, wanting to take more and more of Obi-Wan, addicted to the steady roll of Obi-Wan's hips and the unyielding hardness grinding against his sensitive, overheated skin. Obi-Wan's cock teases at Anakin's balls and his own cock on the other side, and when Obi-Wan wraps a hand around him again, Anakin nearly sobs in relief. 

" _Master_ , oh fuck . . . _please_ ," Anakin doesn't even know what he's begging for, just so drunk on pleasure and overridden with feeling. It's all so sweetly torturous, this act that feels forbidden and desperate and so _good_. Anakin reaches a hand down between his legs to feel Obi-Wan's cock slide between his legs, making his head fall back with a moan and feeling his hole practically ache to be fucked instead. 

"Feels so good, _Anakin_ ," Obi-Wan says breathlessly, almost in awe, his hand twisting just right on the head of Anakin's cock. And then the fire that had been building and building deep inside him overflows, and Anakin finally comes with a trembling mewl, biting into his flesh hand as his orgasm hits him unbearably hard and leaves him shaking. Some of his come covers Obi-Wan's hand, and the sight leaves him dazed as he shudders his way through the aftershocks. Warmth and shocky overstimulation encompasses him at the feeling of his orgasm and the way Obi-Wan's cock still drags against him. 

He can tell Obi-Wan is getting close too, how his breathing gets harsher, his hips stuttering, his cock making Anakin's thighs sticky with precome. Anakin feels boneless and languid, absolutely satisfied, and he wants to feel Obi-Wan come against him too. 

" _Thank you_ , Master, feels s'good and I want you to come too, _please_ —" Anakin begs, and Obi-Wan groans, ragged and pleasure-rough. His head tilts down into the crook of Anakin's neck, Anakin feeling Obi-Wan's lips and the gentle scrape of his beard against his shoulder, and then Obi-Wan is finally coming. The head of his cock is caught right between Anakin's thighs so that Anakin feels Obi-Wan's spend spill hot against them, and Anakin shivers at the thought of Obi-Wan marking him in this way and wishing it could happen every day. 

They catch their breath for a long moment, Obi-Wan rubbing little circles into Anakin's hip as they lie in companionable silence. Anakin relishes this moment while he has it, fiercely determined to not let the guilt and anxiety get to him yet, to save that until the morning. For now he is lethargic and sleepy with pleasure, almost giddy. He panics for just a moment when Obi-Wan shifts around and gets out of the bed, but then Obi-Wan quickly returns with a damp washcloth.

Anakin lets him gently clean the come off of his body and then Obi-Wan helps him pull his pants back up into place, still not speaking but giving quiet comfort. Obi-Wan leaves again to wash his hands, and Anakin gets cozy under the covers and dozes, already half-asleep. The last thing he's aware of before he falls asleep is Obi-Wan getting into bed next to him and pressing a soft kiss to Anakin's temple. 

***

The first thing Anakin thinks when he wakes up is _oh fuck_. He feels well-rested, there are sleep lines on his arms and his hair is a tangled mess. But the sun is high in the sky, he's alone in bed, and everything that happened last night is fully sinking in. He would think it was a dream if he could convince himself, but he still remembers the feel of Obi-Wan's cock between his legs, his name spoken like _that_ on Obi-Wan's lips, Obi-Wan making him come so intensely. 

Anakin doesn't even feel the motivation to join Obi-Wan for their meeting today, prepared to face the consequences if it means he doesn't have to be around Obi-Wan and pretend that everything's fine and that they're in love. He stays in bed for a while scowling at the ceiling, body still heavy from sleep, but eventually his body tells him he finally needs to eat and go to the bathroom. 

He shuffles out of the bedroom and finds a note on the kitchen table from Obi-Wan, telling Anakin that he let him sleep in and to find Obi-Wan in the meeting hall whenever he gets up. Obi-Wan doesn't usually let Anakin sleep in on a mission like this, so that only worries Anakin more, and he's feeling quite glum as he stuffs a protein bar in his mouth and goes to take a shower. He tries desperately not to think of Obi-Wan cleaning him off last night, and the spray of the water from his shower feels like it's washing away all proof that last night even happened. 

After pulling his damp hair into a ponytail, he changes into joggers and a sleeveless top so that he can exercise, feeling too antsy to just sit around and agonize, and too stubborn to give in and just meet up with Obi-Wan now. He lets himself get lost in the routine of one of his usual workouts, implementing both the Force and physical exercises until he's sweating and his body feels loose and refreshed. 

He's just about to get out of his plank position when Obi-Wan suddenly opens the door to their suite. Their Force presences are so intertwined and always have a constant feedback loop, strong even over great distances, so that Anakin hadn't even noticed Obi-Wan coming towards the door until it was too late. Anakin sits up and shakes the curls out his face that had fallen out of their tie, watching Obi-Wan watch him. He sees the way Obi-Wan's gaze travels down Anakin's biceps gleaming with sweat and framed nicely by his shirt, and he self-consciously crosses his arms across his chest and stands up so that he's on equal footing with Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan swallows as his eyes flicker up to meet Anakin's, and he starts talking without preamble. "Anakin, we should talk." He sounds tired, like he'd been doing a lot of thinking himself, and Anakin worries that he's made a plan to stay away from Anakin or an excuse to—

"You're back early," is what he says instead to break up his thoughts, speaking bluntly and without emotion. Obi-Wan blinks, like he didn't expect Anakin to be like this. 

"I've been worried about you." That makes Anakin's heart flutter, but he's still confused and his emotions are still all tangled so that he can't help but come across as petulant. 

"Why?" He asks sulkily, brow furrowed and arms still crossed. Obi-Wan scoffs in disbelief, glancing away for a second before he looks back at Anakin and speaks. 

"What do you mean, ' _why_ '—" he suddenly stops, seeming to realize that under his mask, Anakin is feeling uncertain and fragile right now. Obi-Wan changes tactics, voice going soft and sincere. "I worry because I care very much about you. You're the person who means the most to me in the whole universe, Anakin." 

Anakin is the one to blink in surprise now, because to hear those words from Obi-Wan, things he's never heard said out loud before, is groundbreaking. Though he also realizes he's known what he means to Obi-Wan all along, in the way he doesn't treat him like the average Master does to their Padawan, in the way Obi-Wan has let their Force bond grow, in the way Obi-Wan will do anything to make sure he's not hurt. It's just been hard to always remember Obi-Wan's care for him when Anakin just wants even _more_. Obi-Wan keeps talking despite Anakin's rapid thoughts.

"So that is why I am extremely sorry for making you uncomfortable on this mission and for anything else I may have done that you did not like, and I can absolutely stay away from you if—" And Anakin has to stop Obi-Wan's rambling, because he suddenly knows what he has to say and cannot keep it in any longer. 

"I love you," he says suddenly with wide eyes, effectively stopping Obi-Wan in his tracks. 

". . . Pardon?" Obi-Wan asks, as if not sure he heard Anakin right. Anakin opens his side of the bond a bit further, to let Obi-Wan in, to see how embedded he is in Anakin's very being, how much he means to Anakin, how much Anakin _wants_ him in any way he can.

"I love you," Anakin repeats, growing more confident, "I love you!" He can't help but smile at finally saying it out loud, wanting to shout it out the window and write it among the stars. "I love _you_ , Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan stares for a moment longer before his face too breaks into a grin. 

"I love you, too." Obi-Wan says it so simply but it means so much to Anakin, and it's like the Force sings between them. "And—I want what you want, all of it. I made myself ignore how I felt for so long, and I didn't even properly think about it except to shove it away, which is bad for me as a Jedi of course, so it was always there in the back of my mind. I just lied to myself that you didn't need or want my love, and I now know that that was very wrong of me."

They're standing with a few feet still separating them, and Anakin is suddenly very aware of the situation and he doesn't know what to do next. Like if it would be okay to kiss Obi-Wan. Then Obi-Wan looks suddenly embarrassed, shifting on his feet. 

"A-and—" Obi-Wan stutters and Anakin can even see him blushing, "I now remember I had a—had a dream the first night here that I almost forgot about instantly, and I think maybe I might have—" here he makes an vague hand motion, "against you—like last night." Anakin is full on grinning by the time Obi-Wan's done, seeing the great negotiator struggle with his words and looking so awkward and sheepish. 

"Well, it was torture for me because I was so hard, and I was only uncomfortable because I didn't want to embarrass you by reacting the way I did or having you wake up in the middle," Anakin says. "But I _loved_ it, Obi-Wan, don't worry. I really don't mind if that happens every night, if you use me to get off in your sleep."

Obi-Wan's gaze is looking a little sharper, a little darker, gleaming with something that makes Anakin shiver. 

"Though, I'd rather it didn't happen and you have sex with me instead so you don't always need to get off in your sleep," Anakin continues and swallows dryly, arousal already starting to pool thick and warm within him. "I want to help." He pauses, very deliberately saying his next line. "I want you to do whatever you want to me." 

His neck tilts slightly back and to the side, subtly offering up his body in the picture of coy submission. He hears Obi-Wan exhale, sees his hands twitch at his side. 

"Now?" He asks, voice gone low.

"Now," Anakin replies breathlessly, and then Obi-Wan is closing the short distance between them yet still not touching him. Obi-Wan wets his lips before he starts talking, Anakin's eyes darting down to watch the motion. 

"I want to see all of you, Anakin, but properly this time. And make good on your request from last night." Anakin has to hold back his whimper, thinking of last night when he begged Obi-Wan to fuck him. Now he begs again. 

"Kiss me, _please_ —" he barely gets the last word out before Obi-Wan is swooping in and kissing him, one hand immediately settling on his back as Anakin makes a noise of surprise, his other hand cradling Anakin's cheek. Anakin freezes for a moment, body not knowing how to respond at first to finally being able to do this. Then he's melting into the kiss, opening his mouth wider when Obi-Wan presses more insistently against him. 

Anakin feels his head spinning, lost in the feeling of Obi-Wan's warm mouth on his own, soft lips moving against his, facial hair rubbing against his skin. It's such a simple act yet it feels like something is clicking into place because of this kiss, that the strength and power it creates could shatter worlds. And then Anakin feels like he could burn up and become a star once Obi-Wan coaxes his tongue inside of Anakin's mouth, everything suddenly becoming so much more hot and slick. 

The breaks they take are just long enough to pant against each other's skin for a moment before they're kissing deep again, like they're making up for lost time, like now that they can do this, they never want to stop. Obi-Wan seems especially desperate, one hand threading through Anakin's hair to keep him steady as he nearly plunders his mouth, hair tie falling out of Anakin's hair in Obi-Wan's franticness. Anakin has his arms wrapped around Obi-Wan's neck, holding onto him so that he doesn't waver too much with how dizzy the kiss makes him feel. 

Obi-Wan begins to talk between kisses, rambling breathlessly. "I wanted to kiss you so many times the past few years—when you handed me your freshly cut Padawan braid—when you finally woke up after your injuries after Maridun— _so_ many times after bad battles—when I heard about what Palpatine had tried to do to you—and then when the war ended and I wanted to kiss you so bad but was scared, because I finally had you back with me again, the man I love, safe and sound, and I didn't want to ruin it all by scaring you away—"

Anakin finally properly pulls away from the kiss, holding Obi-Wan back with hands on his chest when Obi-Wan's mouth instinctively follows him. 

"Stop _talking_ , Master, and _fuck_ me already," Anakin says with a happy laugh, very pleased at Obi-Wan's words, but also wanting more now. Obi-Wan laughs too, grinning again, and Anakin loves to see his smile lines. 

"There's the Anakin I know—impatient, petulant, demanding . . ." Anakin playfully rolls his eyes. 

"But you love me." He means it almost as a joke, not really thinking too much into it at all, but then Obi-Wan suddenly gets serious, eyes soft and full of adoration. Obi-Wan reaches out again to caress the side of Anakin's face, and Anakin leans into the light touch. 

"I do," Obi-Wan says sincerely. Anakin's breath catches in his throat, unable to look away from the pure love that emanates from Obi-Wan, pulling him towards this bright beacon of light and hope like a tractor beam. It's almost too much to bear, and finally Anakin's breaks out of the moment because of his hard cock. 

"Please?" He begs again, pressing his hips forward to rub against Obi-Wan's, making them both moan softly. Obi-Wan gives a pleased laugh. 

"Okay, Anakin." He nods towards the bedroom door. "Go in, I'll be right there." Anakin immediately heads for the bedroom as Obi-Wan starts taking off his boots, Anakin feeling like his heart is going to beat out of his chest with excitement. He strips off his shirt and attempts to wipe some of the sweat off the back of his neck, even though he knows he will be sweating even more soon enough. Then he gets onto the bed and lounges back against the pillows, hoping he looks enticing and not silly. 

Obi-Wan's in his tunics and pants by the time he comes into the bedroom too, and Anakin feels warm as Obi-Wan's gaze trails down his body. The air feels heavy with anticipation between them as Obi-Wan gets up onto the bed, taking his tunics off until he's equal to Anakin. Anakin sits up as his eyes flit over Obi-Wan's bare chest. He's seen it countless times before but now he can properly look his fill, beyond that fuzzy photograph someone had taken of an unbeknownst Obi-Wan stripped of most of his layers after a battle on a steaming hot planet, published in a tabloid that Anakin had guiltily looked at too many times. 

He places his hands on Obi-Wan almost reverently, running them up his chest and feeling the hard musculature and the ridges of scars, over peaked nipples to make Obi-Wan gasp, ending by tangling fingers in his copper chest hair. He looks up to see Obi-Wan watching him amusedly and with dark eyes, and Anakin blushes, realizing he's been staring for too long. 

"Sorry . . . I've just wanted to do this for so long." Obi-Wan gently pulls Anakin's arms away and guides him to lie down on the bed with Obi-Wan over him. 

"I know, and so have I. So that's why I have to do the same to you." Then Obi-Wan is suddenly leaning down to immediately take one of Anakin's nipples in his mouth, making Anakin cry out and arch his back. Obi-Wan's mouth seems as clever as the words that come out of it, teasing Anakin's sensitive flesh so well with his wet tongue and the scrape of teeth until Anakin is already writhing underneath him. His hands run up and down Anakin's chest, making him shiver, biting back a whimper as Obi-Wan's fingers tease at the waistband of his pants. And then Obi-Wan gently palms at his cock through the material and Anakin cannot wait any longer. 

" _Mnh_ , pants—" he says with a strangled moan, " _off_." Obi-Wan plants a final kiss over Anakin's heart, before raising his head and licking his lips as he looks down at Anakin. 

"What a great idea," he says, voice rough. He sits back to pull off his bottom layers, Anakin getting lost in watching him before he shakes himself out of his daze and takes his pants off too. He's a little more self-conscious letting Obi-Wan see him naked like this in the daytime, but Obi-Wan's admiring gaze makes him flush and squirm against the sheets. His embarrassment is also quickly forgotten when he sees Obi-Wan's hard cock again. 

It looks even better in the daylight, when he can see the ridges and veins, the gleam of precome at the tip, the pink of the head. " _Fuck_ , I want that inside of me," is all Anakin can moan out, watching Obi-Wan's cock twitch slightly at his words. Suddenly though, Anakin feels a sinking feeling as he realizes that they might not be able to do that if they don't have anything to—

"I think I have a bacta packet somewhere in here," Obi-Wan says, seeming to know Anakin's fear, reaching off the side of the bed to get a packet out the side pocket of his travel bag. Anakin sighs in relief as Obi-Wan comes back up with a triumphant grin and the packet in his hand, because Anakin doesn't think he could take it if Obi-Wan couldn't fuck him _right now_. 

" _Please—please_ , Obi-Wan," Anakin says again, his legs falling open on the bed as Obi-Wan opens the bacta packet. "I want you to fuck me, stretch me open with your fingers and feel your cock inside of me so deep, I've been _dreaming_ about it—" he's rambling now, feeling desperate, and Obi-Wan groans, forehead falling down onto Anakin's shoulder. 

" _Anakin_ ," Obi-Wan says, sounding ruined already, and to hear his name spoken like that again makes Anakin shudder. Obi-Wan finally pulls back and trails one dry hand down Anakin's hip, over his thigh, just ghosting down the length of his cock before teasing at his hole. "Has anyone ever—?" Obi-Wan asks as he presses just enough for Anakin to feel pressure against his rim, making his hips arch up. 

"Not there, just—just me," Anakin pants, already finding it difficult to find his words. Obi-Wan suddenly swoops down to kiss him, still rubbing his finger into the sensitive skin around his hole and of his taint, getting him used to the feeling. And Anakin can tell through their bond that Obi-Wan likes that he's the first one to fuck Anakin like this, to get to know him so intimately where no one else but Anakin's own fingers have been. 

Obi-Wan takes his fingers away for a moment so he can slick them up with the bacta, Anakin watching with rapt attention. "Alright?" Obi-Wan asks, bringing his fingers back between Anakin's legs. Anakin immediately nods, his side of the bond completely flung open so that Obi-Wan can sense any true discomfort.

The first touch of one of Obi-Wan's fingers pressing more intently this time makes him flinch slightly, even with the warmth of the bacta. He forces himself to relax, sinking into the sheets and threading flesh and mechno fingers into Obi-Wan's hair. Then Obi-Wan is sliding his finger slowly inside him, and his head arches back with a moan. It's both a strange and good feeling at first, and then once Obi-Wan starts carefully moving his finger, thrusting it in and out, it makes way for a honey-sweet buzz of pleasure in his veins. 

"Good, Anakin, that's it," Obi-Wan murmurs, and the praise makes Anakin whine. "You're taking it very well, darling, you open up so good for me." Obi-Wan's words drive Anakin wild, and he's not sure if he wants him to continue or stop, but knowing that it makes his aching need pulse deep within him all the more. 

" _Another_ , please, Master," Anakin gasps, and thankfully Obi-Wan obliges him. He almost forgets to breathe when Obi-Wan presses a second thick finger alongside the first, feeling the stretch now, Obi-Wan's free hand running along the overheated skin of his chest and pelvis. Anakin knows he's just staring at Obi-Wan still with a slack mouth and hooded eyes, but Obi-Wan looks so hot like this that he can't look away. And then Obi-Wan is smirking at him, which makes him _weak_ , and Obi-Wan curls his fingers and presses them hard against his prostate. 

Obi-Wan has to practically hold Anakin's body down as he jolts with the feeling, eyes squeezing shut and a shaky whimper escaping him. Obi-Wan doesn't let up from the spot either, hitting it with every thrust of his fingers now, and making the burning coil of pleasure pull taut inside him already. At the same time, Obi-Wan moves his free hand to Anakin's cock, gently pulling him off as his fingers continue to stretch him open, and now Anakin thrashes his head side to side. His hands are digging into the sheets beneath him, feeling _so much_ and being embarrassingly loud about it. 

"Oh, sweetheart, you react so beautifully to my touch, look so pretty as you fall apart for me," Obi-Wan says, voice as smooth and sweetly devastating as the thrusting of his fingers and the pace of his hand on Anakin's cock. Words continue to fall from Obi-Wan's lips like he can't help it, which distracts Anakin when Obi-Wan adds a third finger inside him. "I can't wait to see how you look taking my cock in this tight little hole, how your perfect lips look stretched around the width of me as you take me in your mouth. How your golden skin will look covered in marks and my come, what your face will look like overcome by the pleasure of orgasm." Anakin doesn't think it'll take long for Obi-Wan to see that last one, because Obi-Wan's words are utterly destroying him, sending him to greater and greater heights of overwhelming pleasure. 

" _Obi-Wan_ , gods, _you_ —" Anakin suddenly keens, body tightening up as Obi-Wan bends down to take Anakin's cock easily in his mouth. Obi-Wan's fingers continue to thoroughly open him up as he sucks on Anakin's cock, taking him deeper as Anakin trembles and tries not to buck his hips up. The image of his Master between his legs like this is too much to handle, and Obi-Wan seems to know it too by the way he looks up at Anakin with eyes glimmering with amusement and desire. 

Anakin felt like he was wobbling on the edge now, the feeling of Obi-Wan's warm mouth tightening around him and the fingers pressing against his prostate, the feeling of love through their bond, all of it almost _too_ much to make him come. But then Obi-Wan's hand that had been wrapped around the base of his cock slides over Anakin's hip to grasp at Anakin's mechno-hand, squeezing in encouragement, and Anakin is gone. 

He comes hard, his orgasm feeling all at once achy and exquisite as he holds onto Obi-Wan's hand tight, eyes rolling back with the force of it. Little whimpers continue to escape him as he shakes, shocky sparks running through him and dragging out his pleasure. Obi-Wan gently sucks and strokes him through it, and Anakin realizes Obi-Wan must have swallowed his come when his Master releases his cock from his mouth and licks his lips. The thought makes him moan slightly, even as he feels bad about not warning Obi-Wan, in case he didn't want to taste him. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean—" but Obi-Wan just leans over him and kisses him deep, Anakin making a small noise of surprise and then moaning again when he tastes his own spend in Obi-Wan's mouth. 

"Good boy, you did just what I wanted so well, letting me take your come in my mouth," Obi-Wan murmurs against his lips, and Anakin's sensitive cock already takes interest again in his words. Obi-Wan kisses him once more as he slowly takes his fingers out of Anakin's hole, swallowing Anakin's whines of displeasure at the feeling. "Do you feel ready enough to take me?" Obi-Wan asks, wiping his fingers off on one of his stray tunics, and Anakin immediately nods. He feels quite open and slick, and even if he isn't completely prepared, he's waited long enough and would try and take it anyways. 

Obi-Wan sits back and Anakin hungrily eyes his cock. He may want that cock in him, but first he needs to finally taste it, and he sits up as if drawn to Obi-Wan's cock subconsciously. He knows he's staring at it like he's entranced, and he hears Obi-Wan give a quiet, pleased laugh. Obi-Wan reaches out to playfully tug the hair at the nape of his neck, making shivers of pleasure race through him at the feeling. 

"I like the way you look at me," Obi-Wan says with a raised eyebrow, looking ravenous himself, a flush high on his cheeks and eyes eclipsed with lust. Feeling emboldened, Anakin settles down on his elbows while Obi-Wan makes room for him between his legs. He places his mechno-hand on Obi-Wan's thigh and wraps the other one around the base of Obi-Wan's cock, watching with blatant want how the tip shines with a sticky trail of precome. 

Anakin can't help but flick out his tongue to lick some of it up, tasting the heady salty-musk of Obi-Wan. Groaning lightly, Obi-Wan tangles his hand further into Anakin's hair, gently keeping him there. Anakin takes Obi-Wan's cock into his mouth and suckles on the head for a moment before opening his mouth wider and taking more of Obi-Wan. He lets the taste of Obi-Wan flood his mouth as he feels so filled up already, almost choking when Obi-Wan's cock hits the back of his throat, still barely taking half of him. Anakin makes a frustrated sound around the length of Obi-Wan, making Obi-Wan give a strangled laugh, and Anakin presses himself down further until his eyes water. 

He pulls off and takes a deep breath in, leaving Obi-Wan's cock shiny with spit. Anakin vows that someday he will be able to take all of Obi-Wan down his throat, but for now he settles for lazily bobbing his head and softly sucking, just getting used to the weight of him on his tongue and the addicting way his jaw aches at the stretch. It doesn't take long before Obi-Wan gets impatient, tugging at Anakin's hair again until Anakin reluctantly pulls off. 

"Enough, Anakin, I want you now," Obi-Wan says with a bit of difficulty, and Anakin immediately sits back up and nods. 

" _Fuck_ , yes, Master, now _please_." He barely recognizes his own voice, pleading and rough with want. Obi-Wan reaches out a hand to run his thumb over Anakin's spit-slick bottom lip. 

"Show me how I took you in your dreams," Obi-Wan requests, and Anakin shudders, thinking of everything about Obi-Wan that he's dreamed of and settling for the one from the other night. He turns around on his knees and goes down on his elbows again, arching his back obscenely and relishing Obi-Wan's soft groan at the sight. 

His muscles are still loose from his exercising, so he can easily settle into this position, tilting his hips back and feeling utterly debauched with his slick hole on display for Obi-Wan. Anakin jolts a little when he feels Obi-Wan placing his hands on his hips, head falling forward as those hands move to cup his ass, digging fingers into the soft flesh and spreading him open even more. Anakin tries not to squirm, feeling very aware of Obi-Wan's eyes on him, the way Obi-Wan thumbs gently at his rim. 

" _Force_ , you are exquisite, Anakin, so beautiful letting me see you like this." Anakin feels so exposed, so malleable to Obi-Wan's every whim, and Obi-Wan's words only serve to make his limbs go weak and heavy, head syrupy with pleasure as he relaxes even more into this position. He feels two of Obi-Wan's fingers, slicked once again with bacta, at his hole, and Obi-Wan pushes them in and spreads more lube around. Anakin moans into the sheets and pushes his ass back, only stilled by a steady hand on his waist. 

"Please, your cock, Obi-Wan—" Anakin chokes out, his body trembling with pure need, and Obi-Wan finally pulls his fingers out and Anakin hears the sound of him lubing up his cock. Anakin can barely breathe once he feels Obi-Wan's cock nestle against the cleft of his ass, Obi-Wan rocking his hips forward in a teasing glide. Anakin instinctively spreads his legs a little wider. " _Please_ ," he tries again, almost sobbing in relief once he feels the thick head of Obi-Wan's cock press against his rim. 

It's teasing just like in his dream, and he feels faint with desire, the effort of staying still as Obi-Wan slowly, _finally_ breaches him. Obi-Wan's fingers grip at his ass tightly, and Anakin can tell he's still watching Anakin intently, watching the place where they're joined and Anakin is wrapped around the head of him. Anakin automatically clenches down and Obi-Wan releases a guttural groan, carefully easing his cock back out just to sink it slowly back in again, a little further this time. The pressure and stretch is intoxicating, almost too much, and his cock is so hard again that it's nearly painful with how much he _aches_. 

"How I've dreamed of this, Anakin, of sinking into your tight, pink hole, of how warm you'd be when I pressed in and how you'd grip my cock so well." Obi-Wan's murmured words blanket Anakin in a feverish wash of pleasure, only adding to the cascade of sparks spiraling through him at the feeling of Obi-Wan's cock dragging along inside him as Obi-Wan pulls out again and then pushes in deeper once more. 

Obi-Wan pauses, not yet all the way inside him, and runs soothing hands up and down Anakin's back. 

" _Good boy_ ," he groans, voice a bit shaky as he tries to hold himself still. "Anakin, can I fuck you now? Please, darling, are you ready to take all of my cock?"

Obi-Wan sounds as desperate as he is, and Anakin craves for his Master to lose that control and use Anakin how he likes. " _Yes_ , move, please, I need it, Master," Anakin pants, and Obi-Wan makes a pleased sound in reply. Then he's pressing deep inside of Anakin, all the way until Anakin feels like he can't possibly take any more, until Obi-Wan's hips are flush with his ass and Anakin feels like he's being split open in the best of ways. 

"Perfect, dear one," Obi-Wan says, and then he's holding onto Anakin's hips as he pulls out and gently thrusts back in. Anakin cries out at the feeling, his thighs already trembling and his eyes blurring with overwhelmed tears. It's like nothing he's ever felt before, feeling so connected to Obi-Wan not only through their bond but also physically now. The sounds Obi-Wan makes could make anyone go feral, the beauty of listening to Obi-Wan Kenobi coming undone. 

The easy drag and pull of Obi-Wan's cock in him is delicious and addicting, with just a hint of the burn and uncomfortable stretch still that somehow makes it even better. And then he's whining, tears definitely gathering in his eyes now as Obi-Wan intuitively finds his prostate and starts hitting it with every thrust, thrusts that get continuously harder until Anakin's scrabbling at the sheets to hold on. 

"I dreamt too about how you would whine as I fucked you, the pretty sounds you'd make. I dreamt about pushing my fingers past your plush lips to fill you from both ends, about tangling my fingers in your honey curls and pulling until you moaned." Anakin makes a broken sound at Obi-Wan's words, and then Obi-Wan is making his dreams come true, gathering a fistful of Anakin's hair in his hand and pulling his head up off the bed, his other hand sticking out two fingers in front of Anakin's mouth for him to suck on. Anakin immediately takes them into his mouth with a moan, eyes rolling back as Obi-Wan tugs sharper at his curls and thrusts in hard at the same time. 

There is a slapping sound of their bodies meeting as Obi-Wan pushes into him again and again until his hips are flush with Anakin's ass every time, and the slick, wet sound of Obi-Wan's thrusts is absolutely filthy, making Anakin's ears burn red. Anakin feels totally consumed by Obi-Wan and his presence over him, _in_ him, and a hot teardrop rolls down his face at the intensity. His leaking cock is aching to be touched and hasn't been touched since he last came, and Anakin lifts a shaky hand off the bed and brings it underneath him to where his cock is bobbing with the force of Obi-Wan's movements. 

But he's trembling too hard to get a good grip on his cock, and a particularly rough thrust against his prostate sends Anakin keening and slapping his hand back down on the bed before his whole body can give out. Then Obi-Wan's hand leaves Anakin's mouth and reaches for Anakin's cock instead, and _oh,_ it is almost too, _too_ much. He doesn't even know what helpless, strangled sounds he's making anymore, so far gone that he doesn't quite care, only needs and needs and _needs_. 

"I dreamt of this, too," Obi-Wan pants out, hand grasped around Anakin's cock which fucks into Obi-Wan's fist with every push of Obi-Wan's cock into him. "Of how hard you'd be for me, how wet with arousal your cock would be as I fucked you, of how you'd be so good and come on my cock." The building up of pleasure inside Anakin is almost painful, fueled by Obi-Wan's words and the slick glide of Anakin's cock in his grasp. 

But then Obi-Wan is suddenly stopping, slowing to gentle pulses of his hips until he carefully pulls out. Anakin makes a confused, needy sound as he struggles to lift his face off of the sheets damp with tears and look back at Obi-Wan. Shushing him soothingly, Obi-Wan helps Anakin roll over onto his back until he's sprawled out on the bed looking up at Obi-Wan, shaky limbs feeling like jelly. He feels so empty without Obi-Wan inside him now, and his hips tilt up, legs falling open more and loving Obi-Wan's hungry gaze on him. 

" _Please_ ," Anakin whispers, "please, I want your cock again, Master." Obi-Wan nods and settles between Anakin's legs again, and Anakin wraps them around his waist, trying to draw Obi-Wan further in. The way Obi-Wan _looks_ right now, with his hair falling into his face, his eyes dark and cheeks flushed, looking wild and beautifully needy, makes Anakin whimper softly. And then Obi-Wan is slowly pressing his cock inside Anakin once more, and _that_ sight is even better, how Obi-Wan's mouth parts and his eyes fall shut like he can't help it, like Anakin feels that good. 

Anakin squirms a little on Obi-Wan's cock as he's filled again, everything feeling even _more_ intense than before because now he can see how he's affecting Obi-Wan, and it is glorious. "I dreamed also of taking you on your back so that I can see your lovely face, see firsthand how much you're enjoying my cock and being fucked so full like this by your Master," Obi-Wan says as he starts fucking in faster again, rolling his hips down and grinding in deep, his eyebrows furrowed as he tries to stave off his orgasm as long as possible. "I dreamt of your strong legs gripping me tight because you don't want me to stop, of how your curls would be splayed out like a halo around your head, like the devastatingly beautiful angel you are." 

" _Mnhh_ , fuck, Obi-Wan, Master, that's—" Anakin can't even finish his thought before he's sent into more whining and desperate mewls. If the familiar, delicious cadence of Obi-Wan's voice praising him like that doesn't make him overwhelmed, the sight of Obi-Wan fucking him definitely is, the way his abdominal muscles flex with every thrust, his strong arms lifting up Anakin's hips up just enough to drag his cock along Anakin's prostate, the way his eyes struggle to stay open and flicker over every part of Anakin like he doesn't know where to look next. 

Obi-Wan's eyes finally land on where his cock is fucking into Anakin, and he groans. "Anakin, look," he says with difficulty, and Anakin props himself up on his elbows to look between them and makes a ruined little sound at the sight too. Obi-Wan's cock looks so thick and yet Anakin is still taking him, his slick, reddened rim swallowing the length of Obi-Wan up every time he pushes in until there's no more left to take. Anakin automatically clenches down at the sight, making Obi-Wan moan, and Anakin lets himself fall back on the bed as his eyelashes flutter, unable to watch any longer. 

" _Fuck_ , you're inside me so _deep_ ," Anakin groans, and his words only serve to make Obi-Wan fuck him harder until he can't form any words at all. Obi-Wan shifts Anakin's legs so that they're resting on Obi-Wan's shoulders, and then Obi-Wan is leaning forward until he's practically bending Anakin in half. And now Obi-Wan feels even deeper inside of him, like he can feel him in his entire body, his very _soul_. Obi-Wan's pace gets more erratic now, cock seeming to get even harder, and Anakin knows he's getting close. 

"You are so much better than my dreams, Anakin, such a pretty boy, so perfect, feel so _good_ ," Obi-Wan rambles breathlessly, his cock staying deep as his thrusts turn short and hard, and he leans his head in to press hot, sloppy kisses down Anakin's neck. Anakin clutches desperately onto him, not even attempting to touch his cock anymore because he is absolutely teetering on the brink of orgasm, where everything feels like too much and not enough all at once. 

His eyes blur with pleasure and tears, one of Obi-Wan's hands coming down to gently stroke the hair out of his face. " _I'm_ —" he gasps, head arching even more against the mattress and entire body going taut. Obi-Wan pulls his head back to look at him, and he has a glint in his eye full of desire, of intent, and it makes Anakin shiver, especially when Obi-Wan starts talking. 

"Will you come, my lovely Anakin? Will you be a good boy and come for me?" The words soak through Anakin with a shudder, and that, along with the purposeful thrusts against his prostate and the slight tug on his hair, is apparently enough. 

Anakin comes untouched with a wavering cry, body arching off the bed as his release decorates his chest in pearly ribbons, feeling the world has been swept out from under his feet from the force of his orgasm. He doesn't know how long it goes on for, but jittery pleasure continues to jolt through him for a while as Obi-Wan fucks him through it nice and easy. Anakin thinks Obi-Wan is still speaking, uttering praise that washes over him, yet he can't pick out exactly what he's saying with his head still feeling so foggy as he comes down from his orgasm. 

"Please . . . Obi-Wan, I want you to come in me," Anakin manages to say, voice weak and body still shaking, but Obi-Wan is still so hard inside him, body tense and looking desperate for release, and Anakin wants to give that to him. Obi-Wan gives a ruined groan and starts thrusting a little faster again, one hand still holding tight to Anakin's hip and the other running fingers through Anakin's come on his chest. Anakin instinctively opens his mouth and Obi-Wan groans deep in his throat again, befores slipping two fingers wet with Anakin's come past his lips, letting Anakin suck on them. Anakin moans around them, feeling delirious with the way Obi-Wan is looking at him like he's _everything_. 

Obi-Wan's hips stutter and then he's grinding in deep and gasping, fingers falling out of Anakin's mouth as he grips Anakin's hips instead. " _Anakin_ , dear one, my love, I—" a full body shudder runs through Obi-Wan as his head falls forward and he moans brokenly, and then Anakin feels Obi-Wan's cock twitching and then a satisfying warmth that seems to seep into his very bones as Obi-Wan comes in him. 

They both seem to collapse after that, Anakin unwrapping his legs from around Obi-Wan's body and Obi-Wan propping himself up with his hands on either side of Anakin's head, still breathing heavily. They lie in companionable silence like last night, except this time Anakin's not anxious about the outcome because he loves Obi-Wan and knows Obi-Wan loves him. Obi-Wan gently pulls his softening cock out of Anakin while bestowing many little kisses across Anakin's face to distract him, before he rolls over off of Anakin to lie next to him. 

Anakin immediately cuddles against his side and clutches him close, not yet caring about the sweat and lube and come covering their bodies. He gives Obi-Wan his own set of kisses along his jaw and Obi-Wan's arm wraps around him to hold him tighter. The sun is going down outside the window, and the pretty colors of the sunset makes Obi-Wan's skin glow, the planes of his muscles glimmering with golden light. It makes Anakin's heart ache, but this time with love and happiness and hope. 

"I love you, Obi-Wan," he says suddenly, grasping one of Obi-Wan's hands in his own. Obi-Wan smiles warmly at him, the sun making his eyes gleam the color of silver moons and a nebulous sea. 

"I love you, Anakin," Obi-Wan says back, squeezing his hand in return. "And I will keep saying it always, to make up for the times I never did." He props himself up a bit to lean over Anakin, kissing him softly like a promise. Their foreheads rest against the other once their kiss slowly breaks off, just letting them share each other's breath and closeness. 

Anakin is just about to ask about what's next for the two of them and their relationship, when Obi-Wan's holoprojector suddenly goes off. Obi-Wan groans in annoyance and regretfully pulls away from Anakin. 

" _Blast_ , I forgot that the Queen had requested me to dine with her tonight," Obi-Wan says as he quickly gets out of bed and pulls on one of his tunics from off the floor and the nearest pair of pants, which happen to be Anakin's. He picks up his holoprojector just as he's trying to flatten his hair and look somewhat presentable, facing the projector away from where Anakin still lounges on the bed naked. Anakin giggles as he watches Obi-Wan, because it's completely obvious what they were up to no matter how hard Obi-Wan tries to fix his appearance in the few seconds it takes for the Queen to show up on the projector. 

"Good evening, Kenobi, I wanted to make sure you were alright," she says in her airy voice, thankfully not sounding too miffed about Obi-Wan being late. 

"Yes—good evening, your Majesty, I am so terribly sorry that I missed the time of our dinner, if I could make it up to you—"

"Oh, don't worry about that," the Queen interrupts with a laugh. "You have more important business to attend to of course, being on your honeymoon." 

Anakin is trying desperately not to laugh out loud as Obi-Wan talks to the Queen in mismatched clothes and tousled hair, not at all looking as put together as he usually does. 

"I at least hope you left your partner satisfied," she continues with another amused laugh. Obi-Wan just looks over at Anakin and raises an eyebrow with his own slight grin. 

Anakin nods in agreement, cheeks furiously flaming as he blushes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
